


Loki's Humiliation

by Lady_of_Misrule (Kinky_Norse_Shipper)



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Norse_Shipper/pseuds/Lady_of_Misrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fiction is inspired by an idea my beloved rp Loki had. I wrote it up into a full story for him. I hope you approve of it my love.</p><p>Please see the note on this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do not make any money from these stories. These are written by a Thor x Loki slash fan for other fans of the same. If these themes offend you, please do not read this story. This story involves homosexual relations, anal sex, and implied incest (though Thor and Loki share no DNA and are not really brothers).
> 
> This story is NOT intended for my younger (or more conservative) friends.

The sordid details of Loki and Amora's relationship was little known to anyone. Loki was somewhat embarrassed by many of the details and certainly didn't want anyone to know. No one can say who the Enchantress told her story to. Maybe no one, but who could be sure. 

It began when she expressed an interest in magick. Loki never had many people to share that with. His childhood sweetheart, Sigyn was not interested and he had few other friends. Thor had his own brand of magic, but was not interested in traditional magick. Spells, charms, hexes, and potions were considered feminine anyway. Thor would never openly do anything feminine……… openly! Nor would any of the men of this stifled culture. 

Amora had a natural propensity for magick just as Loki did. Loki thought he could teach her some of what he'd learned. He saw no harm in it. She seemed so nice and always showed him kindness. Little could he imagine where this was eventually going to go. He was blindsighted when it happened but who wouldn't have been? How could it have come to this?

Loki always had a strong desire for sexual intimacy. Unlike his brother who simply wanted to get off on whatever his latest conquest was, Loki was much more cerebral about it. His fantasies were complex and specific. He craved sexual partners who could provide that, but they were not easy to come by. Because most of the men in the kingdom were petrified of getting caught with the Prince, they were not much of an option. Disguised as a peasant boy, Loki would often sneak away and find himself in villages where nobody knew him. There he could bed both men and women without worry, but even removing the fear of getting caught, it was still rare to find anyone who could truly satisfy him. 

Because Loki spent so much time alone in his room studying and practicing magick, he was not missed on these outings, but it did get to be tedious, always hoping he'd find the right one, but never finding them. When he met Amora and she showed interest in him sexually, as well as in his magick, he was thrilled. Isolation was always such an issue for him. Could he have finally met someone who truly understood him? Could she be to him what Sif is to Thor?

It began with simple lessons. Loki would show Amora a spell or conjuration and she would easily learn and master it. He was excited by her enthusiasm and her ability. He felt a sense of accomplishment by her achievements and fast learning. He was a good, patient teacher. In fact, he had the qualities of a good leader. More than his hot-headed brother, who sadly would be heir to the throne of Asgard, Loki had the level headed, logical mind of a teacher and tactician. He was wise beyond his years, as well; a trait that most of the Aesir would not admit to, but would hate him for. They were in fact jealous of him. 

As time went on, Loki and Amora spent more time together. After lessons, they would have dinner together and were often seen kissing under the stars. Frigga was delighted that Loki seemed to be happy for once. Sigyn, however was hurt. She felt that she was not good enough for him because she had no magick but her heart still belonged to him and she felt an odd loyalty that he really didn't deserve. 

Amora became ever more powerful and in many ways, truly was his equal, but Loki's pride in her began to wane a bit. He began to realize that there was an aspect to her that he did not know. Always one for mischief, Loki appreciated a good prank, but most of his pranks were harmless and the victim not harmed except for maybe their pride. It began to worry him when Amora began using her new magickal skills to do things he considered wrong.

He felt she truly crossed the line when she stole a necklace of rare jewels from the wife of a trusted Asgardian advisor to the All-Father. She had coveted the necklace which was apparently elven made, but he never thought she'd go this far. "How do you intend to get away with this?" he asked her. "You can't wear it in public. Everyone knows who that belongs to and that it is missing". Amora resented Loki for not supporting her in this. "Let me worry about that", was her entire answer on the issue. 

Things began taking a different turn from there. Most of the time, she was kind and considerate to him, but occasionally not. She also began to become different in bed. At first it was just her taking the initiative more often, but then it became her acting more and more aggressively. Then finally, that, too crossed the line. 

As Loki began seeing more and more darkness in Amora's soul, he felt uneasy about her. He began to back away. Worse, she caught him spending time with Sigyn again! She was furious! 

One night, when Loki was alone, studying in his bedchamber, he heard a stirring behind him. He turned to find Amora standing behind him. "Amora!" he cried out surprised. "Enchantress", she corrected him in a mischievous tone. He felt very uneasy. She was dressed in little more than lingerie and her face was painted up like a concubine. What was it that possessed her like this? 

Suddenly, she used an incantation in a language he was unfamiliar with and suddenly found himself unable to move! His arms and legs useless, all he could do was cry and beg. It was humiliating! 

"Poor Laufeyson! What's the matter. Can't the powerful Jotun prince free himself from this binding?" Loki struggled. He could not free himself and he loathed her taunting him about his Jotun heritage. As she laughed at him, circled him, he could do little more than protest and cry. The bindings were tight and hurt. 

"Why are you doing this? Why would you treat me like this?", he begged. She simply said, "Because I can!". He knew she was angry with him for spending less time with her and for spending time with Sigyn, but this response seemed more than extreme. 

Quite suddenly, she came up to him and began feeling his body. This made him uncomfortable, though he could feel his manhood begin to stiffen with her arousing behavior. Her aggressiveness had often turned him on, but as she began to be more and more cruel and dominant, he found it much less endearing. 

Pulling and grabbing at him aggressively, she stripped away his clothes. There he lay naked and vulnerable on his own bed. His penis throbbing to full erection as if to betray him, too. He felt utterly humiliated. The Enchantress was obviously delighted by this. It was her plan and desire to see him humiliated and diminished. She took delight in the look of embarrassment on his face, but even more delight when the look turned to shock and pain as she began to have her way with him! 

\--end part 1---

Part 2

Amora grabbed his hard cock and began stroking it. She was not gentle but the motion was still very arousing. Before he knew what was happening, though, he felt something very hard pressing against his anus. In her quest to reduce and humiliate him, she would stoop to any low. He gasped loudly and shuddered. "What's the matter, little godling? I thought you enjoyed this? All those men you've bed seemed to have no trouble getting their manhood inside you. You bend over willingly for them! And do not think I am ignorant to what you and your brother have been doing in one another's chambers all these years, either!" 

Loki was shocked. How could she have been spying on him all this time without his detecting it? He was invisible to everyone else. Even the All-Father did not seem to notice his antics. How could Amora? She wasn't THAT powerful. He didn't have time to ponder it, however, because without warning, she began pushing what felt like a very large, hard cock up into his ass! Unlike the men he had bed before, even Thor, she had not prepared him. No oils or lubricants of any kind! No foreplay. No relaxation. It hurt badly! How could she be more rough than some of the warriors he'd slept with? 

He felt his insides about to burst with the width of whatever she was using to fuck him with. He was in pain and it was severe, but she was still holding his cock and jerking it and perhaps even more embarrassing was that some little tiny part of him enjoyed being raped and he felt even more shame! Perhaps the years of isolation and scorn predisposed him to the idea that any attention is better than none. For now, he would wallow in the shame and disgust and pain and not analyze it. 

"What's the matter? This dildo is but the size of a Frost Giant's manhood. Can you not handle it, being one yourself? Oh! That's right. You're a runt. That's why Laufey hid you away, his shame so great." Loki felt no connection to Laufey or the Jotuns, but her words still hurt. They were (literally) a painful reminder of how he was rejected by both his birth family and his adopted culture. In truth, he was heir of two thrones, but he belonged to the people of neither, for both sides shunned him equally. Thor was the only person who truly loved him besides Sigyn and his adoptive mother, Frigga. 

As she continued to work his cock, it actually felt sore from her rough handling but he felt about ready to burst. She then collected his hot fluid into a vial! He feared what she would do with his DNA. It was quickly obvious that this is what she came there for that night. Once she collected the seamen, she laughed at him once more and left the room! He lay, finally able to move, but so sore he didn't want to. He had bruises on his arms and legs and his insides felt like they would fall out! He felt disgusted and more disgraced than words could express. He literally cried himself to sleep in exhaustion. He wasn't able to sleep well, however because now his dreams would be haunted, perhaps forever by this horrible experience. 

\-- end part 2--

Part 3

As the first light dawned in the sky over Asgard, Loki stirred awake. He would have thought last night a dream; a nightmare, were it not for the lingering pain inside him. His healing factor was many times that of a human, but he'd been badly hurt the night before. It would take longer than usual. Perhaps, he'd need a healing stone, but he'd have to acquire one without anyone knowing why he needed it. 

Suddenly, he began thinking about Amora and the vial of his sperm she'd stolen from him by physical force. Several possibilities occurred to him. She could do a spell to dominate him, but forewarned is forearmed as they say. He could counter the spell easily. She would have had to acquire it without him knowing for that to work, so he reasoned that she had another motive. One obvious thought was that she would use it to clone him or to impregnate herself or another female, but why? To what end? 

Being quite sore and stiff, Loki called out, "Servant! Attend me!". Moments later, a servant came in the chamber and bowed. "Yes, Prince Loki. What do you require of me?". Loki answered almost weakly, "I am feeling unwell this morning. Could you aid me in dressing. I'd like to see the healer." The servant looked slightly bewildered since it was unusual for a God to be sick, but he did not question it. "Yes, my Prince." 

Loki was glad for the servant's aid. Bending over hurt. The servant then helped him get over to the healer's. Loki didn't say what was wrong, specifically. He said it hurt inside, and placed his hand on his lower abdomen (which also hurt, in fact). The healer was a woman who had been doing this for centuries. She felt his abdomen and felt very uneasy for a moment. Her eyes met his but she said nothing. She took a specific stone from her table and began crumbling it over him. Soon, his pain subsided. "Thank you", said Loki gratefully. She nodded her head and said, "I will tell nothing to your parents, Loki, but whatever mischief you've been getting into should stop now. This is not the behavior of royalty nor of a god." Loki wanted to explain that he had not volunteered for what happened to him last night, but thought better of laboring it. Instead he simply thanked her again for her kindness and discretion and left. At least now he could ride his horse back to the palace. 

\---------------------------------------------

Days went by and Loki heard nothing from Amora. Even having the servants summon her did no good. She had put up a spiritual defense. She obviously didn't want to be found. Was this part of her plan? To torture him with silence and doubt and the unknown?

Loki spent almost all his time alone now. He was too ashamed to face Sigyn and he was too depressed to face his family or anyone else. He told everyone that he was busy analyzing ancient texts. Which in fact, was true. He did exactly that. He poured through old dusty books, looking for spells involving the use of a man's seed. He found several, but none of them were particularly revealing. He was just as confounded now as he was before. 

Finally after a few weeks went by, Frigga suggested to Thor that he speak to his brother. "No one is close to him, but you, son", she suggested. That evening, Thor finished up his training and headed to see his brother. He knocked on the door of Loki's chamber but got no answer. He slowly opened the door, "Hello?" he called. He could hear water running and followed the sound to the room where the stone waterfall shower was. He expected to find his brother taking a shower, but was shocked instead to find Loki dressed in his silk lounging pants and shirt, sitting on the shower floor crying! 

Thor ran to him. "Loki! What's the matter with you?" but Loki would not reply. "Brother, please! Speak to me. What's wrong?". Loki looked up at his brother's face and continued crying. Thor lifted him out of the stream of the water and carried him to the side by the in-ground tub. Thor, grabbed a bulky towel and wrapped it around his brother, then stoked the nearby fire to help warm the room. Loki still did not speak, however and this made Thor feel helpless. 

"I will call Mother or Father. You are not well!". With that, Loki insisted, "NO! Please, Thor, I'm begging you! Do not tell anyone what you have seen here. Don't tell on me". Thor looked surprised. "Don't….. Loki, what have you done now? What mischief have you gotten yourself into?" Loki looked hurt. "None, brother. It is what has been done to me, but I beg you, do not tell anyone! Please! Let me have your solemn promise." Thor nodded his head. "You have my word". 

Loki sniffled and then told Thor what had happened. He could see the anger rising in his older brother's face. "I will kill her!", he thundered. Loki felt sort of happy to hear that. He felt like Thor loved him and protected him. Thor was the only one he felt did. 

"You promise you will not tell anyone", Loki asked again. "I promise I will not tell, however if your seed is used to impregnate anyone, you may not be able to hide this", Thor replied. "I'll worry about it then should it happen. I could say it was my will. I don't want anyone to know what she did to me. I don't want anyone to know my humiliation". Thor said nothing more, but cradled his younger brother in his powerful arms like a baby. He looked down and stroked his face and smiled warmly. "You will have lines upon your face like Father by the time you are my age if you don't let go of your worry, brother". With that, Loki felt his heart lighten just a tiny bit. Thor always knew how to comfort him, even at the worst moments in Loki's life. 

Thor gently leaned over and kissed his brother's forehead and stroked his wet, hanging black hair. Loki gazed up at Thor with his green eyes beginning to regain a bit of their emerald sparkle. As his eyes met Thor's, the two brought their heads closer together and lips met. They kissed lovingly and deeply. This was the first time in a long time that Loki felt at all happy. 

Thor's big, masculine hands ran over Loki's shoulder and arm. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes, brother", Thor insisted. With that, he began peeling the wet, uncomfortable clothes off his sibling, discarding them off to the side. With that, he brought Loki into the warm tub. 

The two brothers immersed themselves in the warm water. Thor called the thunder and lightening outside and soon a storm raged outside. It was loud and comforting to Loki. Thor continued to kiss Loki's sweet lips, holding him tight and close in the warm water. Loki touched his finger to the water and swirled it around a bit. A magical green energy glowed from his finger and the water continued to bubble in a greenish hue. The water was therapeutic and seemed to wash away much of Loki's anxiety. 

Thor gently guided Loki's back down to float on the water and eventually to the side of the tub. Then he did something he never did before. He parted Loki's legs and then he lovingly stroked his brother's hard member and as it stiffened, he put it to his lips! Loki was shocked because his brother had never done that but had often been the recipient of such service from many women and from Loki as well. Thor admitted that Loki was the best at giving good blow jobs! Loki knew Thor never bedded men and only made the exception for him. He supposed that having sucked his brother's huge cock so many times, perhaps Thor figured out how to mimic this behavior now. He was easily able to suck much of the length into his mouth, though not all of it. What surprised Loki most was that his brother was being so loving and tender. Usually, he is aggressive and fast like the storms he conjures, but today, he decided to be what Loki needed most - a caring lover. 

For quite a long time Thor pleasured his brother. The storm raging outside and the waterfall shower still trickling and the tub bubbling…… Loki could moan as loud as he wanted without fear of them being overheard. Loki looked down and saw his brother's beautiful golden hair shine in the candle and firelight and gazing on his rugged beauty, Loki gasped, "Brother, I am going to cum!". "Go ahead. I will take it from you", was the very surprising response to Loki's announcement. That alone was such a turn on that Loki's member exploded! Loads of cum filled his brother's mouth as he moaned in ecstasy and then finally collapsed like a limp rag. 

Thor helped Loki out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. He gently blotted Loki's hair with another towel and then placed a warm robe around his thin body. He then guided him to the bed. 

Thor laid his brother down and got dressed. Obviously Loki had not been sleeping well, so he wanted his brother to sleep. He would go look for Frigga and make up some story for her benefit, lest she come to the chambers looking for him. He didn't want anyone wondering why he was in Loki's room all night. He would come back later. 

\--end part 3---

Part 4

Thor assured his mother that Loki was depressed because things did not work out well with Amora, but he did not get into specifics. Then he told his mother that Loki needed alone time, but that he would look in on him and when he did need company, he would be more attentive. "Loki insists he wants me to learn to play chess with him and other games of strategy". Frigga was delighted. "Yes! You should. You are well trained with your hammer, Thor. Chess is a game of the mind". Thor knew the excuse about the games would come in handy someday if anyone questioned him for the time he spent in his brother's room at night. His mother thanked him and felt better knowing the problem was being addressed. 

A few hours later, Thor strode the hallways towards Loki's chambers. He came across the servant who aided Loki that morning. The servant bowed, "Good evening my Prince". Thor acknowledge him. "Thank you for assisting my brother today. He is doing much better." The servant was grateful for the gesture and then went about his business. 

Thor opened the door quietly and found Loki still sleeping. He slipped quietly next to him between the fine dark green linens. Loki stirred a bit, and placed a hand on his brother's rock hard abdomen. He then rolled over and pressed himself against Thor's body and dozed back off. Thor drifted off to sleep with his brother safely nestled in his arms. 

The two slept soundly and around 5 o'clock began to stir. As is so common, both brothers awoke with stiffened members and after relieving themselves, came back to bed for a different kind of relief. Loki was glad to repay the favor his brother bestowed on him the night before. He took his brother's stone hard manhood and began tickling the head of it with his tongue. He swirled the sensitive skin with his tongue going in circles and could taste a slightly salty taste enter his mouth as precum began to drip from it. He then took the long shaft and began stroking it to full hardness, sucking more and more of it into his eager throat. Thor's cock throbbed as he became ever more aroused. A deep moan escaped his throat. 

Loki was well known for having a "silver tongue" but few knew it applied to the bedroom as well! His tongue was magic, indeed! It took very little time for Thor to feel his cock about ready to burst from the hard sucking motion! Thor pulled out of Loki's mouth and exploded all over his chest, a loud sigh escaping his lips. "Oh! Loki!" he exclaimed. 

He pulled his brother close to him and kissed him gently. "Do you know how much I love you, Loki?". Loki blushed. He rarely heard those words from anyone. It meant so much. "And I love you", he replied. "If only I could have protected you from that witch! I am still angry about it. I wish to avenge you brother! She must not be allowed to get away with this". Loki held Thor tightly but said nothing for some time. Finally he offered, "We must be careful Thor. Should her plan be to bare my offspring, I would not want my child hurt". Thor looked surprised. "You would accept offspring from such a women?" Loki thought for a moment, "I would. For it would not be the fault of the child would it?" "This is true", replied Thor. Loki then continued, "I once had a reading done by an old crone. She saw in the Runes that I am to father many children someday. Three of my children will be acceptable only to myself. I don't know if this could be one of them or that prophecy coming true. I don't care how damaged the child may be. If the child is mine, I shall be a good father to it". Thor was impressed by these words. Knowing Loki's feminine side, he knew he would make a good parent. With that, Thor got dressed and slipped out before anyone knew he'd spent the night. 

\------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
